Stephen Clay (Michael Easton)
Caleb Morley is a fictional character on American daytime soap opera General Hospital. He was originated by Michael Easton on the now defunct spinoff Port Charles in 2001. He was portrayed by Easton from May 11 to December 3, 2001; and again from October 25, 2002 until the series' end on October 3, 2003. Easton went on to play John McBain on the now canceled ABC soap opera One Life to Live from October 1, 2003 until its final episode on January 13, 2012. After OLTL's cancellation, Easton transferred the character of McBain over to General Hospital, where he has been playing him since March 13, 2012. On February 4, 2013, Easton began playing a dual role on General Hospital, reprising the role of Caleb. ''Port Charles'' Storylines Background Caleb is from a long line of vampires from Transylvania. He fell in love with a woman named Olivia, who also fell in love with him. When Olivia found out that Caleb was a vampire and he wanted her to become one too when they got married, she left him. Caleb then killed her, but didn't take her blood. He was still obsessed with her however. Eve Lambert Caleb has a kinder, gentler personality, Michael, who is manifested to try to suppress Caleb's evilness. Michael poses as a priest, and lives in an abandoned monastery in the woods. He meets Eve Lambert, who lives in a nearby cabin, and they become friends. The Caleb personality, however, comes out and Eve stumbles upon him. Caleb takes Eve hostage, but Michael then takes over again and frees her. Michael tells Eve that he and Caleb are twins, and that Caleb is evil and dangerous and needs to be locked up. Eve believes him. Later, Michael married Eve and her boyfriend Ian Thornhart, and Eve invites him to stay with them. Ian gets suspicious that Michael is in love with Eve and just won't admit it because he's a priest. Ian then learns about Caleb and tells Michael to stay away from his wife. Michael starts having trouble staying in control. Caleb knows that Michael is in love with Eve, so Michael gives Eve a necklace that will protect her from Caleb. Soon, Michael's actions start to worry Eve, so she gets her ex-husband, psychiatrist Kevin Collins, to help her. Eve and Kevin then figure out that Michael and Caleb are not twins, but the same person. Livvie Locke Caleb sees a young girl in the woods with her boyfriend and is captivated by her. After a motorcycle crash, the boyfriend, Jack Ramsey, is near death and Caleb finishes him off, making him one of the undead, although he didn't know it. Caleb then meets the girl, Livvie Locke, in an alley and exerts a hypnotic, erotic influence over her. He convinces her to abandon everyone she loves and spend the rest of her life with him. Caleb then plans to kidnap Eve and Ian's son at birth. Livvie's loved ones figure out what is happening; and at the hospital, Caleb plays with everyone's minds and tries to kill them. Lucy Coe, a vampire slayer, tries to kill Caleb. Caleb and Livvie are on the hospital roof, and the Michael personality causes a lightning bolt to come down and hit Caleb, turning him to ash. Caleb's spirit, however, lingered. Unbeknownst to everyone, Caleb had planted seeds of doubt and insecurity in all the couples. These seeds grow each week, every time they give into arguing, casting blame or throwing around accusations. Caleb has power over Livvie, and she is controlling all of this, getting in between couples. Caleb then forces her to kill Lucy. Caleb returns in the flesh and gathered everyone he hates together, planning to kill them. However, it's revealed that Livvie and Lucy have faked her death and are working together to take down Caleb. Livvie has broken through his hold over her and drives a stake through Caleb's heart. Stephen Clay Though killed Caleb was brought back from the dead. This occurred because Rafe had returned and a balance was needed. Under the name of Stephen Clay he started a rock band and reappeared at a televised concert. Over time he and Livvie married only for her to learn he got Allison pregnant because of a wish she made. ''General Hospital ''Storylines The character of Caleb or Stephen Clay would end at the finale of Port Charles (show). Due to the storylines of Lucy Coe, Kevin Collins, Alison Barrington, Rafe Kovich Jr. at the end of 2012 to 2013, there has been mention of Caleb Morley. Lucy Coe has called John McBain - Caleb Morley, Sam Morgan - Livvie Locke, and Duke Lavery - Joshua Temple, with most of the GH characters dismissing it as a dilusion. January 30, 2013, Alison Barrington arrives with her teenage son Rafe Kovich Jr. She ends up dead by the silver arrow/spear that she gave to Rafe. John McBain arrives on the scene and takes Rafe to the PCPD. Rafe is processed and booked. Rafe is convinced that he did not kill his mother and initially points to McBain as the murderer when Police Commissioner Anna Devane asks who killed your mother. The murder weapon is tested for fingerprints and the results show that Alison, Rafe, and "John McBain's" prints are on the murder weapon. John McBain starts to warm up to the possible idea that there might be someone that looks like him and decides to work with Rafe to possibly find out who could be the true killer. We see the back of Caleb returning to the crime scene. Caleb is seen at the ending of the 2-6-13 episode. Todd, Heather, and Lucy escape Ferncliff and go to Wyndemere. Todd leaves (to see Starr and leave town) and Heather soon after heads out (most likely to talk to Steve) after convincing Lucy to take a nap. Lucy is awoken by Caleb, which possibly could be a dream. Caleb goes to the jail cell that Rafe is being held in and eventually takes Rafe (with some help with a guard) to the Pier 52. Caleb decides to re-construct the crime scene in order to kill the guard. Crimes committed *Killed several people for their blood over many years *Killed Jack Ramsey and turned him into a vampire *Transformed Gabriela Garza into a vampire *Kidnapped Livvie Locke to make her his bride *Killed Rafe Kovich in the past *Used his demonic powers to tear apart couples in Port Charles *Turned Elizabeth Barrington into a vampire *Tricked Rafe Kovich and Alison Barrington into believing they were siblings *Presumably killed Alison Barrington 2013 *Killed a police officer 8 2013 References *Caleb Morley on SoapCentral Category:Characters Category:Port Charles characters Category:Characters created by James Harmon Brown Category:Characters created by Barbara Esensten Category:Fictional criminals Category:2000s Category:Characters introduced by Julie Hanan Carruthers Category:Fictional clergy members Category:Fictional singers and musicians Category:Fictional vampires Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional nobility Category:2010s Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini